gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
VCFL
"Esta estação é apenas para os amantes profissionais, amadores não precisam aplicar. Você está com sua primeira garota, você está com essa mulher há anos e sabe do que ela gosta; não é pop, rock, ou essa porcaria nova onda! Uma mulher de verdade quer um homem de verdade e música de verdade. E é aí que entra o VC For Lovers; estamos aqui nas ondas do rádio, proporcionando-lhe harmonias cheias de alma, calmantes e aveludadas dos gostos de Barry White e Marvin Gaye. VC for Lovers é uma estação dedicada àqueles que são especializados na arte do amor, paixão e romance. Naquela noite especial com aquela mulher especial, certifique-se de que o champanhe esteja frio, as velas acesas, o incenso queimando e o mostrador definido para VCFL." ''-SITE DO GTA VICE CITY STORIES'' Vice City For Lovers ( VCFL ) é uma estação de rádio em Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Descrição A estação toca predominantemente no final dos anos 70 e início dos anos 80, soul e R & B em um formato de tempestade e é hospedada por Tina Jane . Os pedidos de música costumam ser telefonados para a emissora, onde Tina frequentemente responde e aceita ou seleciona uma música para pessoas perturbadas pela cidade, como um homem cuja esposa trabalha como prostituta, que solicita "Nightshift" na estação. O Programa Epsilon (3D) é referenciado na estação quando Tina Jane descreve uma anedota em que foi abordada por um membro do culto, pedindo que ela se juntasse a seita, para seu desgosto. Curiosidades *Esta é a segunda estação de rádio favorita (depois da V-Rock) dos Vice City Bikers. *O logotipo da VCFL é baseado na escultura do LOVE Park, na Filadélfia. *A linha de baixo para a música "Risin 'to the Top", de Keni Burke, é testada pelo grupo Mary Jane Girls na música "All Night Long", que pode ser ouvida na estação Fever 105 em Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *A música "Nightshift" de The Commodores é anacrónica ao cenário do jogo de 1984, uma vez que a faixa só foi lançada em 1985, um ano após os eventos do jogo. A mesma música foi lançada em homenagem a dois cantores que faleceram em 1984, e um deles é Marvin Gaye. Veja também *Radio '76 FM - um rádio funk no GTA 1. *Lo-Fi FM - um rádio funk e soul no GTA 2. *Futuro FM - um funk e rádio de dança no GTA 2. *Fever 105 - uma rádio disco e funk no GTA Vice City que toca uma canção de Rick James. *Bounce FM - uma rádio disco e funk no GTA San Andreas, que toca outras músicas de Roy Ayers e Rick James. *CSR 103.9 - uma rádio de New Jack swing e soul contemporâneo no GTA San Andreas. *Master Sounds 98.3 - uma rádio de rare groove e funk clássico no GTA San Andreas. *Paradise FM - uma rádio de discoteca e funk no GTA Vice City Stories. *The Vibe 98.8 - um rádio R & B e funk no GTA IV que toca outras músicas de Marvin Gaye e Barry White. *K109 - uma rádio disco e funk em GTA IV e GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Fusion FM - um rádio em GTA IV, que toca uma música de Roy Ayers e é hospedado por ele. *IF99 - um rádio funk no GTA IV. *Truth & Soul - um rádio funk e soul instrumental em GTA Chinatown Wars. *The Lowdown 91.1 - uma rádio clássica de soul e funk no GTA V que toca uma música de Keni Burke com The Five Stairsteps. *Space 103.2 - uma rádio funk clássica no GTA V que toca uma canção de Rick James. *Blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM - um rádio contemporânea de R & B e gêneros misturados em versões consagradas do GTA V que toca uma música de Marvin Gaye. Trilha Sonora *Marvin Gaye - "Sexual Healing" (1982) *Earth, Wind & Fire - "Fantasy" (1977) *Hot Chocolate - "It Started With A Kiss" (1982) *Rick James - "Mary Jane" (1978) *The Commodores - "Nightshift" (1985) *Sylvia Striplin - "You Can't Turn Me Away" (1981) *Wally Badarou - "Mambo" (1983) *Barry White - "It's Ecstasy When You Lay Down Next To Me" (1977) *Roy Ayers - "Everybody Loves The Sunshine" (1976) *Keni Burke - "Keep Rising to the Top" (1982) *Teddy Pendergrass - "Love TKO" (1980) Navegação Categoria:Rádios Categoria:Rádios do GTA Vice City Stories Categoria:Rádios do Universo 3D